<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of Something Ordinary by pizzascape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998038">The Start of Something Ordinary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzascape/pseuds/pizzascape'>pizzascape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hello!!! Love Live!, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Superstar!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Day of School, Gen, POV First Person, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzascape/pseuds/pizzascape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Kanon Shibuya, a first-year. Specialties? Nothing in particular".<br/>Kanon begins her first day at Yuigaoka Girls High School. The start of an ordinary school life, so she thinks. But she'll come to find that even the ordinary can be something special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Start of Something Ordinary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood in front of the gates of Yuigaoka High School and stared at the main building that towered in front of me, rustic yet imposing. Reflecting on everything I did to get here, I expected to feel a twinge of pride. Yuigaoka isn’t an easy school to get into, especially with the new program they were trialing. Most people would be proud, honored to get into a school like this.</p><p>I guess in that way alone, I’m not like most people.</p><p>My name is Kanon Shibuya, a first year. Specialties… nothing comes to mind.</p><p>I walked the hallways, my new mary janes clacking against the tiled floor with every step. First order of business: finding my new classroom. 1-C, according to the letter I got. I passed by a flyer advertising the rakugo club on the wall. The school building looked big from the outside, but it was nothing compared to the labyrinth I found myself in now.</p><p>Minutes passed. It wasn’t until I saw the same rakugo club flyer for the fifth time that I realized: I was lost. I stopped for a minute to gather my thoughts. ‘Ok, so I took a right, then a left, then there was a big hallway and…’</p><p>“Ah, pardon me?”</p><p>I was snapped out of my thoughts to find a girl with a high black ponytail standing in front of me. She stood a respectful distance away from me, so precisely measured it looked like she had practiced it the whole night before.</p><p>In a voice as precisely measured as her looks, she asked, “I don’t mean to be rude, but are you, by any chance… lost?”</p><p>The puzzled expression I felt on my face made that pretty obvious. “Um, yeah... “ I replied, scratching my head.</p><p>Right as I said that, a smile appeared on her face and she clapped her hands together. “Oh! In that case, allow me to assist you. Where are you headed to?”</p><p>“Er… class 1-C.”</p><p>She seemed to beam even harder at me then. “Ah, 1-C?! Why, that’s my class! In that case, I would be happy to show you the way.”</p><p>I paused to process what was going on. Her enthusiasm and measured responses made me feel like I was the protagonist of some visual novel, meeting a friend on the first day of school… ah, no. That’s too high of a place for me. I could probably be a background character, tops…</p><p>The girl in front of me looked on, eyes shining curiously. “Ah… sure. Anything to avoid seeing that rakugo poster again!” I joked, halfheartedly.</p><p>The ponytailed girl gave a light chuckle, out of courtesy, probably. “Well… then follow me!”</p><p>The girl turned and started to walk, but then turned back to me just as quickly. “Oh my, where are my manners… my name is Ren Hazuki. It’s a pleasure to meet you” she said, bowing in time with her last statement.</p><p>“Ah, Kanon Shibuya. Nice to meet you too” I bowed, not quite as well as her.</p><p>“Shibuya-san.” A smile brightened on her face. “Then, to class with us.”</p>
<hr/><p>We walked the hallways, talking about nothing in particular. Just hobbies, special interests, favorite foods, the kinda stuff you see on a character profile. I mostly let Ren do the talking. She was polite enough to make sure I got to talk, but she was easily the more interesting of the two of us. Before I knew it, we stood in front of a classroom, distinguished from the rest only by the sign above it: 1-C.</p><p>Ren wasted no time opening the door. Holding it open she looked back at me. “After you, Shibuya-san.”</p><p>“Ah, thanks.” She really was a true lady. I took a step inside. The classroom was lively, girls already grouping up into friends, talking away happily. Like I expected, perfectly average. I smiled, if only a little.</p><p>I heard someone shout “Hazuki-san!” Looking in that direction, I saw a girl waving excitedly. Appearing beside me, Ren gave a polite wave, like a princess might to her people. She turned to me. “Care to join us?”</p><p>I felt comfortable accepting immediately and followed her. The girl waved at us all the way until we got there, where she then pounced on Ren, giving her a big hug. I looked on. They sure got along well...</p><p>“Haha, excited today, aren’t you Kuukuu?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am! Kuukuu and the excite go together like the peas in the shell!”</p><p>Peas in the… what? Ren just chuckled. “Ah yes, this here is Kanon Shibuya. I just met her today.” Kuukuu turned to me immediately. Even though she was standing still, she still managed to look active, bouncing on her feet.</p><p>“Ah, Shibuya… Shibuya…” She closed her eyes and tapped on her head. I could see she was thinking real hard about this. Her eyes popped open and she almost bounced up. “Oh! The Shibuya-san! I am remembering now!”</p><p>Now I was puzzled. “You...remember me?”</p><p>The girl looked proud now. “Exacting! The Saturday of last week, I did the going around Tokyo! And it was found! The Shibuya! Your town!”</p><p>Come again?</p><p>“Yes, 150% positive! You are the Shibuya-san! You are the famous!”</p><p>I was at a loss for words. Utterly speechless. This girl made about 20 leaps of logic only leaving her seat once. Still, I could feel myself begin to chuckle. “Aha… Yes, that’s one way to remember my name.” I could feel a big smile on my face.</p><p>The girl jumped again, this time in surprise. “Oh! Name! I was rude! Mine is Tang Keke. Is like the word ‘cocoa’ in Chinese! You dig?”</p><p>I looked at Ren, observing the two of us with a gentle smile, then back to Keke, still grinning, bouncing on her heels. Somehow, I felt...</p><p>“Ah, unneed to do me the formality! Just Kuukuu, please!”</p><p>“Oh yes, same for me. Just Ren would be fine.”</p><p>My name is Kanon Shibuya, a first-year. My specialities? None in particular. But now…</p><p>“Ok! Nice to meet you Ren, Kuukuu!”</p><p>I had two new friends. Friends that, somehow… I felt comfortable around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone (again)! This is the second fic I wrote for the Hello!!! Love Live! girls! Keke shows up again and she's joined by Ren and Kanon, who takes the main character role here. :D</p><p>As with my previous fic, tags are subject to change and no idea if this is how Kanon will actually be in the anime! She might not be quite so moody, but she seemed a good deal more serious than Chika or Honoka! Her line about being ordinary also stuck out to me, so I focused in on that for this fic.</p><p>This is also my first time doing a first person POV! It just felt right for this fic (or write? hehehe). I think I still prefer the flexibility of third-person, but I do love how deep you can get into a character's mind in 1P! Expect me to explore further in the future!</p><p>That's it for me! As always, give a kudos and comment if you liked it and do chat me up on</p><p>Twitter: @EverydaysPizza</p><p>And stay safe, stay healthy and remember! Licking doorknobs is only illegal if you get caught! Pizza out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>